


The Sweeter You Get

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Drunk Spock (Star Trek), F/M, Fluff, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: It's Spock's Birthday Party, the first one of the Second Extendes Mission and Leonard McCoy is not enjoying himself- until she arrives.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Kudos: 12





	The Sweeter You Get

The party was lively, surprisingly for a Vulcan's Birthday Party. Bunting was tastefully hung, a spread of food, from many cultures, sat on the table, music filtered through the air- the playlist curated by Uhura. 

The observation deck was the best place to have a party, Leonard had decided. Outside the windows was the infamous Eagle Nebula. It's colours, lilacs, whites and blues melting into one another. 

Leonard got himself another drink as he watched the room, laughing at what he saw. Spock was yet to show his inebriation, but he was on his fourth chocolate liqueur and Leonard didn't want to lose his bet with M'Benga about how many drinks it would take him to show his information. Chekov and Sulu were dancing as well as they could, which didn't happen to be too well. Scotty was shouting about something, only to spill his drink down his shirt as he smacked whoever was next to him in the face. 

"Are you going to socialise at all tonight?" Jim said as he joined him by the back wall. 

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" 

"I started the conversation and, also, I'm the only person you've spoke to for the last two hours,"

Leonard sighed, "Look, I'm here, that should count for something," he rested his head back and watched his friends jump as their favourite song came onto the sound system.

"I just thought you'd have more fun," Jim's eyes flared with sadness, only to be lit when Spock waved from his position in the conga. A smile flooded his face as he waved back.

"Well, I get to see your boyfriend when he's drunk, that's pretty fun,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"What do want me to say, I'll dance like an idiot because I'm not going to do tha-" 

He stopped, mouth went dry and a smile shot upon his face. Christine had joined the party.

A smile was on her face, that was the first thing he noticed. Not the usual forced smile she used when faced with a particularly difficult patient, but the natural one that continued the now steady roaring flame deep within him.

Her hair was down too, that's the second thing he saw. It cascaded down her exposed shoulders, from the off the shoulder dress she was wearing, like a waterfall of sunshine. 

Her dress was flowy, pale baby yellow. It had two layers, an underdress with a translucent mesh upper layer, a white ribbon was acting as a belt and matched the one in her hair. Light speckles of glitter, inset in the sparkled as she walked towards the table to get a drink.

He could tell she was relaxed, her shoulders were lowered. She moved with ease. And after inspection, he noticed she was striding further to make the most of her swooshy skirt.

"Bones? Bones!" Jim waved his hand in front of Leonard's face. 

"What? Oh, Jim, you're still here,"

He laughed, "I didn't go anywhere," He pointed at Christine. "But you did,"

Leonard looked down and felt his cheeks flush, a chuckle coming out. 

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" 

He nodded as he saw her approaching him, her smile growing wider. She slipped in next to him, her arm reaching around him and her head resting against his. He breathed a sigh and felt pressure he didn't know he was holding.

"Hi," Was all she had to say and that ridiculous smile was back on his face. They were past the honeymoon phase and were just coming out of the main power struggle. He could feel the comfort setting in, that gentle life where you knew there would be hardships but you also knew that you'd get through and learn from it too.

"Hi,"

Jim faked a wretch and moved away from the wall in the direction of Spock, "I get it, you two are a long term couple now and you're adorable, you don't have to rub it in my face,"

She stuck her tongue out at him and followed him to say happy birthday, pulling along a content Leonard McCoy with her, who could barely contain himself from appreciating the wonderful woman who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of have a timeline for every ship I have for Star Trek, and the McChapel one is that they get together in the year when the Enterprise-A is being built, they go through the honeymoon phase until 1 year before the 5-year mission ends, then a fic that I'm drafting takes place and this is taking place in their second extended mission (maybe this one is just 3 years?). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
